Tama
Summary Tama Inubozaki is a magical girl in Arc 1. She is a middle school student who is weak-willed, shy and a bit of a coward. She believes that she is worthless, and all the good she can do is be a slave to people. Tama is very insecure and has very low self-esteem because of people comparing her to her more successful sibling, and people often losing patience and giving up on her, due to her personality and lack of skills or intelligence. She relies on trusting her friends and leader on good faith. She is a member of Team Ruler. When she becomes a real magical girl by playing Magical Girl Raising Project as Tama, she is mentored by and partnered with Ruler, whom she simultaneously fears, due to her violence and harshness, and admires due to her power and acceptance of her. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C. Likely 8-A with Energy Pills Name: Tama Inubozaki, Tama Origin: Magical Girl Raising Project Gender: Female Age: Between 12 and 14 Classification: Human, Magical Girl, Middle School student Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (comparable to Snow White), Invisibility (via item), Hole Creation, Partial Durability Negation (the surface she hits must be scratchable to her, taking durability into account to a certain extent, but if she's successful her magic ignores durability), Statistics Amplification (via item), Regeneration (Mid-Low to High-Low Regeneration; Can heal deep wounds, broken bones and broken teeth; most wounds will usually be healed after de-transforming), Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Resistance to Air Manipulation (no matter where or how fast she moves or fights, she won't be hindered or slowed by air resistance) and Poison Manipulation/Disease Manipulation (their bodies automatically reject their effects) Attack Potency: At least Building level (Even regular magical girls can block attacks that can destroy buildings and can damage each other). Likely Multi-City Block level with Energy Pills (She scratched Cranberry). Her magic ignores conventional durability Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Even a weak magical girl can run 2 kilometers in the blink of an eye). Higher with Energy Pills Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 normally. At least Class 10 with Energy Pills Striking Strength: At least Building Class. Likely Multi-City Block Class with Energy Pills Durability: At least Building level (Even regular magical girls can block attacks that can destroy buildings). Likely Multi-City Block level with Energy Pills Stamina: As a magical girl, she has hugely improved stamina and resistance to fatigue (moreover, she doesn't need to eat or to sleep). Higher with Energy Pills Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: *'Energy Pills (x10):' A magical item that enhances the user’s strength, endurance and durability for 30 minutes. However, over-consumption may cause heart failure. *'Invisibility Cloak:' A cloak that can erase appearance and smell. However, presence, sound and heart movement are ineffaceable. Intelligence: Tama is rather dumb and slow on the uptake Weaknesses: None of the regular human weaknesses. Tama has very low self-esteem, is a coward, isn’t smart at all, and generally doesn’t want to hurt others. If she becomes unconscious, she turns back into human and loses all the magical girl advantages. Feats: When her comrade Swim Swim was about to get killed by Cranberry, she overcomes her cowardice and attacks her. She managed to scratch her, killing her in an instant. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magical Girl Stats: *'Strength:' 3/5 *'Durability:' 3/5 *'Agility:' 2/5 *'Intelligence:' 1/5 *'Mental Strength:' 1/5 *'Magic Experience:' 1/5 *'Self-assertion:' 1/5 *'Ambition/Desire:' 1/5 *'Magical Potential:' 4/5 *'Magic Rarity:' 3/5 Hole Creation: Tama’s magic is to create holes as wide as 1 meter in diameter and 5 meters deep on any scratchable surface, be it a material, floor or human flesh. For the hole to be able to appear, Tama must first scratch the surface that she wants it to appear in. The scratch must be physically registered by the surface; thus, if Tama cannot scratch on the surface, the hole cannot be made. The hole does not have to appear immediately, as she can scratch something and make the hole appear later, so long as it's within her line of sight. If she scratches a human or magical girl and activates her hole, it’s a One Hit Kill. Gallery File:MGRP - Tama 3.jpg|Tama's human and magical girl forms Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Magical Girl Raising Project Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Humans Category:Schoolgirls Category:Tier 8